Red or blue team?
by Kyoko kitty-chan
Summary: What happens when Echizen Ryoma is sick for a day? His mother leaves and tells Nanjiro that if someone wakes Ryoma up she will dispose of all his porn magazines! When Eiji finds out about this he turns it into a contest, you can either join the red or blu
1. The disposing of the porn

Author's notes: Okay well for one thing PoT does not belong to me it belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

So lately I've been obsessed with PoT so of course a fan fic is in order. XD And I actually tried uploaded a PoT fan fic before and it did work but when I tried to upload the second chapter it didn't work! So I was forced to delete it =( So I will try to make this a one shot as best as possible but I would like to do chapters so if anyone can give me advice for uploading a second chapter that would be really helpful! Anyway enough of my rambling, enjoy the story.

Nanjiro sat on the porch steps and lit a cigarette with his lighter. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and took a long drag on it. He blew the smoke towards the sky and grabbed one of his dirty magazines. He laid back and flipped through the pages and giggling as he did so. " Dear!" A voice cried and Nanjiro knew at once it was his wife. He hid the magazine behind his back as she approached the door.

" There you are! What are you doing?" She asked irritably.

" Just getting a smoke." He answered somewhat honestly showing her the cigarette. She cringed at the sight of the cigarette and rebutted, " I'd wish you quit that nasty habit." She sighed then handed Nanjiro some medicine.

He glanced down at it and asked, " What's this?"

" It's for Ryoma, he's upstairs in his room." She started.

" That boy didn't go to practice yet?" Nanjiro interrupted. Even though it was Saturday the Seishun boys' tennis team still had practice.

" No he didn't go, he's sick. Where have you been?!" She questioned angrily at her husbands ignorance on the matter of their son.

" Send the boy to practice, it's all right if he's sick." Nanjiro avoided the question and handed the medicine bottle back to his wife. She pushed it towards him and said, " I'm not sending him to practice with a 103 degree fever! Listen, I have to go shopping so when Ryoma wakes up give him 2 of those pills, but I really don't want him to wake up he needs some rest so don't wake him up!" She warned.

" All right. How long will you be gone?" He asked pocketing the pills.

" I should be gone for a good 4 hours. I'm meeting up with some of my friends too. So I…. what is that!??!" She screeched pointing to an object behind Nanjiro's back.

" Nothing!" Nanjiro tried to hide it but his wife was too quick and grabbed it.

She glazed it over then her eyes turned wide with shock, then narrowed with anger.

" I thought I told you to throw all of these out!" She yelled.

" I ... I… was going to… dear…it's just.." Nanjiro tried to explain his actions but his wife interrupted his poorly made excuse.

" I'll be back in 4 hours and if I find out that you or anyone else woke Ryoma up I'm throwing away all your disgusting magazines and I'll cut off your money so you won't be able to buy anymore!!!!! You got that?!" She screeched in his face and at the time all Nanjiro could do was nod.

His wife stalked off and Nanjiro began to feel the full weight of his wife's words now. No more dirty magazines… if Ryoma wakes up.

" NOOOO!" Nanjiro cried then silenced himself in fear of waking his son. Ryoma would be sure to tell his wife if someone woke him up so Nanjiro's only chance of keeping his magazines was to keep his son asleep. Everything depended on the time limit of Ryoma's sleep.

~Momo's entrance~

" Momo I want you to go and get Echizen. I can't reach him and he needs to be here for practice." Tezuka told Momo and Momo ran off. He had wished he took his bike but there was no going back now. He approached the Echizen household and saw that Ryoma's window was open.

" Echizen!!! Are you there?!" He yelled up and waited for a response but none came. " Echi…!!" He began to yell again but someone ran out of the front door and tackled him. Momo was knocked to the ground and a screaming whispering voice yelled at him, " Are you trying to get my magazines taken?!?!"

" Magazines? What? I'm just here to get Echizen." Momo explained and the person who tackled him stood up. Momo realized it was Ryoma's dad.

" Oh you're part of the tennis team right? Well Ryoma isn't going to practice." The man sighed and began to walk back to house.

" Wait! Why not? Echizen has to come! Buchou sent me here to get him!" Momo screamed and Nanjiro tackled him again.

" SHH! If you wake him up my wife will take away all my magazines!" Nanjiro hushed Momo getting off him once more.

" You're not making any sense old man…" Momo stated brushing dirt off his jacket.

" Okay if I explain it to you, will you be quiet?" Nanjiro asked and Momo nodded his head.

" Okay well Ryoma's sick and my wife went out and saw that I was reading porn magazines and she said if something wakes Ryoma up she'll take them all away so I need you to be quiet so he doesn't wake up.." Nanjiro explained in one long sentence and Momo stared at the man blankly.

" So basically if Echizen wakes up, you're magazines will be taken?" Momo asked and Nanjiro nodded his head.

" Well that's not problem…Echizen!!!" Momo yelled again but Nanjiro's hand clapped over his mouth to keep him quiet.

" You damn brats. Always disrespectful!" Nanjiro cried. " Listen if you keep quiet and help keep the brat asleep I'll give you 400 yen (about 5 dollars)."

" Why the hell would I want 400 yen?!" Momo asked.

" Fine I'll give you one of my magazines." Nanjiro offered. Momo thought it over and agreed, any healthy guy would want one of those magazines.

So Momo stood on patrol outside the house. He flipped open his phone and dialed his sempai's number.

" NYAAA! Hello?" Eiji's voice answered.

" Eiji-sempai? Why are you answering Oishi-sempai's phone?" Momo asked confused.

" Because Oishi is talking with Buchou! Have you picked Ochibi up yet? Eiji explained and asked.

" No… that's why I called. Echizen is sick." Momo said and could hear Eiji crying on the other end of the phone.

" WAHHH! OCHIBI IS SICK!!"

" Calm down!" Momo commanded and Eiji stifled his sobs.

" That's not why I called though listen…" So Momo explained the situation even the part about the dirty magazines, Eiji listened silently and when Momo finished explaining he replied, " I understand I'll tell Bucho." He then hung up much to Momo's surprise. Momo flipped the phone shut and had an odd feeling something unnecessary was about to happen…

Kyoko kitty-chan: Yay! Finally done! I had no school today due to a freak ice storm so I decided to sit down and finally finish this! In the end I decided to do chapters so if someone could explain how to do that to me, it'd be so helpful! I'll update as soon as I can XD Reviews, comments, feedbacks, and whatever else you can think of are welcome.

A preview of the next chapter:

Momo could sense something was wrong especially when he found Eiji had set up a booth in front of the Echizen household. " Join the contest! Pick which side to join! The Red Team or Blue Team? Red Team is on the defensive, trying to keep Ochibi asleep, while the Blue Team is on the offensive, trying to wake him up! Whichever team wins will get Ochibi's dad's magazines!" He gestured to a stack of magazines on the table, which were kept in a safe for er… safekeeping. " Now which side will you join?" Eiji asked animatedly. And suddenly all the tennis teams Seigaku had faced in the past had lined up in front of the booth Eiji had set up. " Eiji-sempai. I'm going to kill you." Momo thought murderously.


	2. Which side to chose

A/N: Hello everyone!!! Thanks so much for reading this fan fic! When I saw all the reviews and people who added my story to their alert thing I was so happy!! I was so surprised I didn't even expect to get 1 review XD Thank you everyone especially Orodruin who told me how to add another chapter! You saved my ass big time! Haha! Well enough of my rambling, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I get it I don't own those gorgeous boys! Are you trying to make me cry?!

Chappy 2: The side to choose

Momo could sense something was wrong especially when he found Eiji had set up a booth in front of the Echizen household. " Join the contest! Pick which side to join! The Red Team or Blue Team? Red Team is on the defensive, trying to keep Ochibi asleep, while the Blue Team is on the offensive, trying to wake him up! Whichever team wins will get Ochibi's dad's magazines!" He gestured to a stack of magazines on the table, which were kept in a safe for er…safekeeping. "Now which side will you join?" Eiji asked animatedly. And suddenly all the tennis teams Seigaku had faced in the past had lined up in front of the booth Eiji had set up. "Eiji-sempai. I'm going to kill you." Momo thought murderously.

Momo stormed over and cut in front of the huge line that had formed in a mere matter of seconds only to be stopped by Tachibana from Fudomine. " Momoshiro, isn't it?" He questioned. Momo only stared up at the captain and merely nodded his head.

" Well, sorry but you have to wait in line like the rest of us." Tachibana smiled which pushed Momo over the edge.

" I don't want to take part in the stupid contest!! I'm just here to stop Eiji-sempai!" Momo yelled pushing past Tachibana and headed straight for Eiji. Momo yanked Eiji off his stand and pulled him towards himself.

" Eiji-sempai! … Why are you dressed like that?" Momo asked curiously.

Eiji was wearing a top hat, holding a cane, and wearing a black tailcoat.

" NYA! Because it's like a carnival!" He mused as if the logic he made up made sense at all. Momo's expression looked something like this (-_-)

" Eiji-sempai! You can't do this; Echizen's dad will kill me! He's already tackled me!" Momo yelled.

" Don't worry Momo-chan! (A/N I'm not too sure if Eiji calls Momo, Momo-chan, but it kind of sounds like Eiji so I'm putting it in. If I'm mistaken feel free to correct me) It's just for fun and plus… hehe… I like the prize." Eiji glanced pervertedly at the safe where the porn magazines were hidden. Momo secretly liked the prize too but couldn't tell Eiji that.

" That's not the point Eiji-sempai! … How'd you get those anyway?" Momo's curiosity got the better of him.

" Nya! I found them underneath a floorboard on the porch. Ochibi's kitty was playing with it." Eiji explained excitingly.

Before Momo could respond Eiji spoke, " C'mon Momo-chan! Just think about the prize! And you can be on the red team too! You get to choose which side you want to be on! Please!!" Eiji begged and the lure of more than 100 porn magazines loomed in his mind. Echizen's dad had only offered one. The temptation was too great.

" Okay, but I want to be on the Red Team." Momo agreed and Eiji cheered.

It only took 30 minutes for all the contestants to be signed up and receive their teams' headbands, here's the list.

Red Team

Seigaku

Momoshiro Takeshi

Oishi Shuichiro

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Kawamura Takashi

Fudomine

Tachibana Kippei

Kamio Akira

Ishida Tetsu

St. Rudolph

Fuji Yuuta

Kisaradu Atsushi

Kaneda Ichirou

Yamabuki

Sengoku Kiyosumi

Dan Taichi

Minami Kentarou

Nishikiuri Tsubasa

Hyoutei

Shishido Ryuu

Ootori Choutarou

Akutagawa Jirou

Hiyushi Wakashi

Rikkai Dai

Marui Bunta

Yukimura Seiichi

Jackal Kuwahara

Yanagi Renji

Shitenhouji

Oshitari Kaya

Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Chitose Sari

Konjiki Koharu

Hitouji Yuuji

Blue Team

Seigaku

Kaidou Kauro

Eiji Kikimaru

Fuji Shuusuke

Inui Sadaharu

Fudomine

Ibu Shinji

Uchimura Kyousuke

Mori Tatsunori

Sakurai Masaya

St. Rudolph

Mizuki Hajime

Akazawa Yoshirou

Yanagisawa Shinya

Nomura Takuya

Yamabuki

Akatsu Jin

Kita Ichiuma

Higashikata Masami

Muromachi Touji

Nitobe Inakichi

Hyoutei

Kabaji Munchiro

Atobe Keigo

Oshitari Yuushi

Mukahi Gakuto

Rikkai Dai

Kirihara Akaya

Sanada Genchirou

Yagyuu Hiroshi

Niou Masaharu

Shitenhouji

Tooyama Kintarou

Ishida Gin

" Alright let the carnival start now!!" Eiji announced and the games begun. Oh and just in case you were curious, Nanjiro went out for reasons unknown.

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short! Ah forgive me! It's just that I spent a good hour looking up all those players' names and schools! I know I left out schools and I'm very sorry but I couldn't find all their names! If I left someone out on the list above please tell me and I will add them to a team! And I have a request of my readers, in later chapters I will have certain people face off with each other (blue vs. red) and I want to know who you want to face who and I will do my best to write about it! Thanks for reading and I will do my best to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!

~Kyoko kitty-chan


	3. Momo vs Kaidoh

A/N: Yay! I'm so happy my story is doing so well! Thank you everyone who is currently reading my story and for all the nice reviews and tips! ^-^ So as requested by Kuroi and iiloveyouBABY there will be a Momo vs. Kaidoh chapter! Which is the chapter you are reading. I'm having a lot of fun writing this fan fiction and I hope you are all enjoying it!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I get it! Why don't you just stab a knife in my heart?!

Momo was on the prowl by the Echizen shrine. The game had only started 5 minutes ago but already Momo was nervous. Tezuka had taken automatic leadership of the red team as Atobe had for the blue team. Both teams had 5 minutes to organize themselves. Momo was sent to the shrine to prevent any sneak attacks with the bell. There were a couple of rules to the story as Eiji had explained earlier.

~FLASHBACK~

" Okay there are a few rules to follow!" Eiji yelled over the vast crowd and all fell silent. "For one no one can yell to wake Ochibi up." Eiji explained. A hand rose in the crowd and Eiji pointed to it.

" Ore-sama wants to know who Ochibi is?" Atobe asked and several nodded in agreement.

" Ochibi is Ochibi! The one sleeping up there!" Eiji yelled pointing to Ryoma's window.

" You mean Echizen?" Kamio asked.

" No I mean Ochibi!!" Eiji shouted annoyed. No one bothered asking about "Ochibi" again since Eiji was too dense to understand.

" Anyway the next rule only the Red Team is allowed inside the house, but if the Blue Team can sneak in without being seen then they can stay." Eiji told the rule and aggravated whispers could be heard throughout the crowd.

" Opposing team members are allowed to fight and can do it anywhere except in the house." Jin and Kaidoh grinned evilly at this news rule.

" And last but not least…" Eiji paused for dramatic effect.

" Say it already damn it!!" Half of them yelled.

" The time limit is 3 and a half hours. The losers will have to drink Inui's special juice." Everyone turned to see the 4-eyed member of Seigaku pouring his special juice into a lot of cups. Everyone shuddered and ran off to discuss their battle strategies with their teams.

Momo was sent to the large bell by the temple. Tezuka saw that as a weak point since it could be heard from Ryoma's room. Momo was one of the strongest members on the red team as well, so a struggle would be no problem for him.

He stood by the bell scanning the ground for any blue team members. There was no one around and Momo sighed with relief that is till he saw Kaidoh standing at the bottom. The 2 stared at each other for a long time until Kaidoh spoke.

" Fsssshhhh, move Momoshiro if you don't want to get hurt." He hissed, literally.

" Shut up you stupid snake! I'll take you on!" Momo yelled and all of a sudden a lard cloud of smoke covered the scene. Both Momo and Kaidoh coughed violently.

" A challenge has been issued!!" A voice cried out.

Momo blinked trying to recall whom the voice belonged to.

" Eiji-sempai?!?! What are you doing?!" Momoshiro asked very loudly. Eiji was dressed up as a witch, not a wizard a witch, and was holding a microphone.

" NYA, oh did I forget to tell you? Whenever someone has a challenge issued I pick the challenge they have to do." Eiji said innocently and Momo wished at the time the expression "if looks could kill" was true.

" Why are you dressed like that?" Kaidoh asked calmly.

" I'm magical!!" Eiji replied randomly and both boys wondered why the hell they hung out with Eiji.

" Now for the challenge to be picked! Let's see what my black cat has to say to this!" Eiji held up Karupin who was dyed black.

" Um… Eiji-sempai is that such a good idea? I mean dying Echizen's cat black?" Momo asked but was completely ignored by Eiji.

Eiji spoke to Karupin in a low whisper and both boys were almost gone when Eiji shouted, " My black kitty has decided what the challenge should be!! The challenge is…." A mysterious drum roll started playing.

" Russian Rolette! " Momo's jaw dropped so far he thought it might unhinge from his mouth. Eiji handed Kaidoh a gun and instructed, " Now the rules are simple you just have to shoot yourself and the first person to die loses!"

Kaidoh dropped the gun and tried to make a run for it but Eiji blocked his path.

" It's not a real gun… geez I'm not Fuji. It's a bibi gun, it's far less dangerous." Eiji led Kaidoh back to the circle and teased, " Are you saying you're going to lose Kaidoh-chan?" Kaidoh huffed and shouted, " Fsssshhh! Like hell I'd lose to that guy!"

Kaidoh put the bibi gun to his head and was about to pull the trigger when Eiji stopped him, " NO! No! You don't shoot your head! You'd really die if you did! Point it at your legs." At least there was some logic to Eiji's completely insane challenge.

Kaidoh pointed the gun to his leg and pulled the trigger, and a scream followed afterwards. " OW! DAMN IT!" Kaidoh held his leg where the bibi had pierced it.

" Momo-chan wins then!" Eiji cried happily but Momo took the gun and pointed it at his own leg and pulled the trigger and a scream followed after that too. " OW! SHIT!" Momo cried. " Er… Momo-chan you didn't have to do that you won." Eiji tried to explain but Kaidoh took the gun and pointed it at his other leg and again a bullet pierced it. Momo followed suit and did the same.

" Er… guys it's over.." Eiji tried to stop them but inside both of the boys minds were, " I'm not going to lose to him!!" Eiji soon walked away not knowing what else to do, when it occurred to him he forgot to take some bibi's out of the gun to actually make it into a Russian Rolette game. Momo and Kaidoh continued to shoot themselves until finally both were incapacitated and sent to the hospital.

A/N: I'm sorry I know another short chappy! So sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer I promise! Okay well I was sitting here trying to think of what kind of challenge to do and I was watching tv and I saw a show with guys doing Russian Rolette! And I thought perfect! In case people don't know Russian Rolette is a game of chance where people take out a few bullets in a gun and shoot themselves in the head. If they're lucky they won't die and to win you have you to be the last one standing. I wasn't too cruel to let them kill themselves so I decided to let them injure each other instead! ^-^ Reviews and what not are always welcome and I might not be able to update tomorrow since I have an art class, but I'll try my hardest! Thanks for reading.

~Kyoko kitty-chan


	4. Oishi vs The Tricksters

A/N: Thank you again everyone for the positive feedback and reviews! It really does make me happy! ^-^ I have been updating everyday so far but that might stop once Monday starts. I'm sorry but I have a lot of exams coming up and I really need to study for those, or else I the stupid one will fail! But I will find time to write this fan fic and I am currently working on another PoT fic too. I'll even jot ideas down while taking my exams if I have to! XD Well enough of my rambling, on with the story

Disclaimer: I know I don't own these gorgeous boys! If I did I would make them my very own host club! XP

Oishi wet a towel and made sure excess water was run out before running back with it to Ryoma's room. He placed it on the feverish freshman's forehead and sighed. He was sent to take care of Ryoma since there wasn't much else he could do. After all mother hen has to watch over her chicks' right?

Oishi even brought his own medical kit with him since he's kind of OCD about safety. In the background Oishi could hear Momo and Kaidoh screaming and wondered why Ryoma wasn't waking up from all that noise. Oishi leaned back in a chair he had brought in for himself and wondered what else he could do to help Ryoma and his team.

The slight turn of the doorknob made Oishi jump almost knocking over the chair.

" Relax it's just me." Tezuka assured and Oishi began breathing again.

" How's Echizen doing?" Tezuka asked quietly walking into the room closing the door behind him.

" I think his fever is stable for now, but I don't know I'm no doctor." Oishi worried since it seems that was the only thing he could really do.

" You look tired Oishi, why don't you go rest for a bit. I'll watch over Echizen." Tezuka offered and Oishi would have gladly agreed until he noticed an object behind Tezuka's back.

" What's that?" Oishi questioned and Tezuka concealed the mysterious object even more.

" What's what?" Tezuka asked nervously which wasn't normal for his usual stoic expressions.

" The thing behind your back." Oishi pointed and Tezuka replied, " I don't know what you're talking about."

Oishi stood up and tackled Tezuka, which is normally out of character for the young mother hen. The 2 struggled for what seemed like minutes, and was actually minutes. Oishi became victorious as he wrenched the object out of Tezuka's hand. It was one of those foghorns you could buy at a party store. Oishi stared surprisingly at Tezuka

until the door to Ryoma's room burst open and a second Tezuka stood in the doorframe's midst.

Inside Oishi's head his voice screamed, " WTF?! Am I going crazy?!"

" Why are there 2 of you?!" Oishi cried quietly.

" Oh damn it Yagyuu, I almost had him too." The Tezuka beside Oishi stated.

" Well fuck! I didn't know!" The second one yelled back and Ryoma stirred. All 3 boys froze but only one sighed with relief as the young freshman settled back into sleep.

All of a sudden Eiji clambered into the room wearing an Ouran High School Host Club uniform.

" Eiji?! What are you doing?!" Oishi asked his eyes bugged eyed at his partner.

" I'm here to help so shhhh or else Ochibi might wake up. Anyway Yagyuu and Niou have been discovered so there kicked out but Oishi you have to come too because a challenge has been issued." Eiji explained leaving the room without another word. Yagyuu and Niou sighed as they took their disguises off and left the house, Oishi followed silently wondering why he was doing so as well.

Once outside Oishi saw Eiji whispering to Yagyuu and Niou. The two quickly ran off and came back moments later looking exactly the same.

" Eiji! What's going on?!" Oishi raised his voice now that he was outside the house.

" A challenge has been issued and I as the challenge chooser will choose the challenge between Red Team's Oishi and Blue Team's Yagyuu and Niou!" Eiji yelled.

" The challenge is who is who inspired by Ouran High School Host Club!" Eiji told the challenge and gestured to both Yagyuu and Niou who looked like Hikaru and Kaoru.

" The one on the left is Yagyuu and the one on the right is Niou. Now the 2 will switch up in 30 seconds and you have to say who is Yagyuu and who is Niou. If you guess right you win! If you guess wrong you lose and have to drink Inui's juice, ready?" Eiji asked and Oishi wondered what his partner did in his free time.

The enormous clock that had appeared out of nowhere started and the 2 started to run around the house, Oishi followed in fear of losing. They zig zagged and sprinted as fast as they could. Oishi barely kept up and was happy that Inui gave them such a harsh training schedule for that one moment. At the end of 30 seconds the 3 reappeared where they had started and both Yagyuu and Niou asked, " Who is who?" During the whole running Oishi had forgotten to keep track of who was who even though that was the whole point of the challenge.

" Um… Niou is on the left and Yagyuu is on the right." Oishi guessed praying it was right and could almost sense the Inui juice looming over him ominously.

" You are………………………………………………." Eiji paused for more dramatic effect then asked the 2, " Um I have no clue. Is he right?"

" Nope!" Both stated happily and in that instant Inui stood over Oishi his glasses gleaming evilly and the Inui juice in his hand.

Oishi's immobile body was dumped on the side of the road and he was kicked out of the contest for loosing miserably.

A/N: Ugh, I'm sorry such a boring chapter but I had no clue what else to do for Oishi since he's such a worrywart. In case people don't know Hikaru and Kaoru are 2 twins from Ouran High School Host Club who usually play the game, " Who is who." Where you have to guess who is Kaoru and who is Hikaru. I figured the 2 tricksters could play them nicely so I had them be them. I actually have a request for one of my readers.

Kuroi and Shiroi, I read one of your fan fics "Ghost" and I fell in love with it! XD It was so amazing and I desperately need to know what happens next, so please update soon! Anyways thanks for reading everyone reviews and what not are always welcome and I promise next chapter will be a lot better!! Thank you everyone! ^-^


	5. Dan vs Fuji

A/N: Yeah we have reached the 5th chappy! It makes me really happy! So thank you for reading, commenting, and adding this story to your alert! As requested by yagyre we will have a Dan vs. Fuji chapter. I wanted to take a break from Seigaku for a while, but it seems I always end up back here! ^-^ I guess the Seigaku boys are just too lovable!

Disclaimer: I know…I know… I don't own them… sigh.

Dan was sent to the far end of town to buy food for his team with no help by the way. He only had 900 yen on him at the time so he bought a bag of chips and 2 bottles of soda. He doubted that it was enough to feed the entire red team but hell did they really expect a 7th grader to have enough money to feed more than 30 people?! I don't think so!!

Dan ran as fast as he could back to the Echizen household and secretly wished he was on the same team as Jin-sempai but he wasn't that mean to try to wake up poor sick Ryoma. Dan approached the Echizen household when a storm of tennis balls came whizzing at him. He cowered behind the chips, which barely helped to cushion the blow. He was knocked backwards and was greeted by a smiling sadistic face.

" Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Fuji smiled that always-creepy smile that seemed plastered on his face.

" Fu…Fuji…Fuji-sempai!" Dan stuttered backing away. He had heard rumors of Fuji. How he always smiled no matter who or what he was hurting. He liked to follow people and make them feel so uncomfortable that they had to hide like a hermit crab for days to escape him. How if someone upset him they seemed to mysteriously disappear and never return. Dan's first instinct was to run but the fear frozen in him kept him rooted there.

" Now hand over that food, so the Blue Team can eat something." Fuji smiled and Dan gripped the chip bag for support, although it wasn't too good.

" I… I can't! The Red Team needs something to eat!" Dan yelled back beginning to run but Fuji began hitting tennis balls at him and eventually knocked poor little Dan down. Such a masochistic bastard.

Soon Dan and Fuji were wrestling over the bag of chips and 2 bottles of soda, although no one knew why at the time. I mean like how is a bag of chips and 2 bottles of soda going to satisfy a hungry team of 30 people?

Again Eiji appeared out nowhere, lowered from a billboard platform thing. This time he was wearing a chef uniform.

" Eiji, what are you wearing?" Fuji asked laughing at his peer. With Fuji distracted Dan took the chance and pushed Fuji off of him. With himself free he began to run, but Eiji called out to him, " Wait!! You can't leave a challenge has been issued!!"

Dan stopped and looked back confused, " But no one issued a challenge."

" Uh…. You must not be hearing right! I think someone did, nya!" Eiji smoothed his mistake over badly.

" What's the challenge Eiji-san?" Fuji asked politely but it made Eiji and Dan shudder.

" I have decided to have a cooking challenge since you were both fighting over food!! The one to make the best mud pie wins!" Eiji stated.

Dan stared in disbelief, a mud pie you had to be kidding? But no with Eiji there is no kidding.

" The rules are simple, you must use mud, grass, and a special ingredient of your choice! You have 5 minutes go!" Eiji exclaimed and again a big clock appeared out of nowhere and began ticking down.

Dan rushed to get his ingredients; if he lost he would have to drink Inui's juice. The rumors about those juices were worse than the rumors about Fuji.

He quickly gathered some mud on the side of the street and Fuji followed suit, Dan began plucking the cleanest grass while Fuji plucked grass near some dog shit.

Dan almost puked when looking at the dog shit but kept his focus. He placed the grass blades in the mud he had collected and now all he needed was a special ingredient. He looked around him and saw a blueberry bush on Echizens' neighbors yard.

He knew it was wrong to take things without permission but you had to be fucking him if you thought he was going to drink that juice!

He pulled out as many blueberries as he could and dumped them all on the mud pie. The timer on the huge clock went off and Eiji cried, " Time's up!!"

Dan ran back with his disgusting mud pie just as Fuji showed up as well. Dan peered at his mud pie but it didn't look like it had a secret ingredient on it, well…. His wasn't so secret.

" Okay Dan-kun! Let me try yours first!" Eiji demanded happily. Dan handed it over sheepishly and Eiji took a big chomp out of it.

At first he chewed happily that is until the taste actually set in his mouth. He coughed it back up and wiped his tongue on the grass and then even downed a glass of Inui juice on the table, which wasn't the best idea because he was knocked out for a good minute.

Once Eiji woke up he exclaimed, " That wasn't too bad." He then took Fuji's and like Dan's took a big chomp out of it. He chewed happily then froze, Dan looked at Eiji terrified and curious. What was Fuji's secret ingredient???!?!?!

Eiji opened his mouth wide and a flame erupted from it. He ran around in crazy circles trying to find anything to extinguish the flame. He found a hose and doused himself with it.

" What's in that?!?!!?" Dan asked loudly.

" Wasabi hot sauce." Fuji answered happily showing Dan the bottle.

" I didn't know they even made those?!?!" Dan thought.

Eiji came back once his mouth wasn't on fire anymore and said,

" Both were good but only one can prevail and the winner is………." Eiji took his dramatic pause like always, which isn't very dramatic at this point.

" Fuji!" Eiji shouted and Fuji smiled for real….I think?

" What?! Why?! He set your mouth on fire!" Dan yelled angrily.

" Because of the hotness I didn't even taste the disgustingness of the mud pie which I did for yours." Eiji explained and Fuji handed Dan an Inui juice.

Dan like Oishi was dumped on the side of the road and was kicked out of the contest.

A/N: Okay finally done! I hope you enjoyed! And I'm also sorry for not uploading yesterday; I've been feeling a bit under the weather…. What am I a grandma?! I feel sick, there! Anyways I was sick and also in pain and yesterday and I started writing this but then just felt so bad I had to stop. I also began drawing a picture of Sakura Haruno from Naruto for my deviantart account and I just finished it today. I have 2 exams tomorrow as well but instead of studying for them I decided to write this instead. ^-^ Now if I fail I blame all of you! No I'm just kidding, I'll blame myself for being a dumbass. Anyway enough of my pathetic excuses I'll try to upload another chappy tomorrow but I might have to stay after for science so we'll see. Anyways thanks for reading! Reviews and what not are always welcome. And sorry to all the Fuji fans (I am also one of them) I made him really mean and sadistic, but it's just so fun to write! ^-^


	6. Kamio vs Kintarou

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently but like I said before I had a lot of exams this week and I desperately needed to study for them. I failed one -_- but I did well on the others. I've also been in kind of a pissed off mood for the last couple of days on account of rabid fan girls screaming at me. Twilight fan girls to be more exact. Anyways, that doesn't matter, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned PoT each boy would be my personal servant ^-^

Kamio was running around the temple Ryoma had in his backyard. Kamio was instructed by Tezuka to watch the temple since he had no idea where else to put him. Kamio thought he was a great tribute to the red team but Tezuka thought otherwise. Kamio's stomach growled loudly and he came to a slow stop.

" Where is that little kid with our food?!" Kamio thought angrily referring to Dan who Tezuka had sent to get some food only a half hour ago. He sat down near the back of the temple and sighed. Even though Tachibana and him were on the same team they were split up. " I want to see buchou." He thought miserably.

" AHH! Where is Koshibae?!" (A/N: Not sure how Kintarou calls Echizen, but I think that's it. Correct me if I'm wrong) A troubled voice yelled, Kamio jumped up and ran to the other side of the temple facing the Echizen household. Tooyama Kintarou was standing there looking for Echizen. Kamio noticed the blue headband he wore and figured he was on the blue team.

Kintarou noticed Kamio standing there and chanted happily, " Do you know where Koshibae is?! I have to wake him up!"

" Err… I'm on the opposite team than you… I don't want you to wake him up." Kamio explained but Kintarou's face remained blank.

" Why?" He asked innocently and Kamio thought, " Why do you WANT to wake him up?"

" A challenge has been issued!!" The same annoying voice cried and Kamio had heard it all over the Echizen property. He tried to make a run for it but Eiji hopped out the ground in front of him dressed in a bunny suit. " Nya! You can't run away Kamio-chan! A challenge has been issued!" Eiji said animatedly chewing on a carrot, his face was even painted like a bunny.

" No one said anything!" Kamio retorted angrily but he truthfully felt scared. He was not and I repeat NOT going to drink Inui's juice. He might as well choke himself before he drinks that sludge!

" Well you two talked so there is now a challenge!" Eiji made up some foolish idiotic logic that made no sense at all but to Eiji.

" We don't want to fight…" Kamio started but was interrupted by Kintarou, " A challenge yeah!! I want to play!" Kamio's face drooped and he wondered if the IQ's of every 7th graders was as low as Kintarou's. (A/N: No offense to 7th graders)

" Okay the challenge is………………………………."" Another annoyingly, long, not so dramatic pause.

" Racing!" Eiji shouted excitingly and even Kamio got excited as well. If it was a race he could win!

" And by racing I mean the potato bag racing game!" Eiji explained poorly. (A/N: I have no clue what that game is called so I call it that retarded thing I just said)

Kamio stared at Eiji in disbelief and Kintarou just said, " Bring it on! I can win! I once ran all the way here for 2 days!" Kintarou bragged.

" Yeah well I'm the fastest person in the Kantou region!" Kamio rebutted, huffing.

" Yeah well… I'm cooler!" Kintarou stuck his tongue out at Kamio whose veins in his head popped out angrily.

" Bring it on kid! I'll beat you with my rhythm!" Kamio fired up and so did Kintarou.

" Umm… anyway… here are your potato sacks." Eiji handed Kintarou and Kamio there disgustingly smelly potato sacks making both of them gag but not damage their determined spirits.

" You have to hop around the whole property once and the first once to pick up the golden carrot, wins!" Eiji held up a trophy he pulled out of his costume and Kamio did not want to know exactly where he pulled it.

Kamio and Kintarou climbed into their potato sacks and got ready for Eiji's mark.

" On your mark…. Get set… Goat!" Eiji screamed and both of them set off then Eiji yelled to them, " I said goat not go! Sheesh, you should listen better."

Both Kamio and Kintarou were contemplating whether or not to strangle Eiji, they decided against it in the end…. Shame.

" On your mark… get set… go!!" Eiji cried and both boys made sure to listen this time as they began to hop. I bet everyone expected Kamio to get a huge head start, you would be wrong. He was surprisingly very slow since hopping wasn't part of his rhythm and the sound of his feet hopping against the potato sack threw his rhythm off.

Kintarou looked like he was running more than hopping and Kamio saw that he had torn through his sack and was running while holding it up.

" Hey! That's not fair!!" Kamio complained and was still near the start line. In one minute Kintarou reached the finish line, which was also the start line and grabbed the golden carrot. Kamio was only a couple of feet away, he sighed, climbed out of his sack and walked towards the winner.

" Yay! I win!" Kintarou cheered happily.

" The winner is………………………………………………………" By this time everyone was fed up with Eiji's dramatic pauses, but still said nothing.

" Kamio-chan!" He cried and Kamio thought he heard wrong for a second.

" What?!" Both of them shouted surprised.

" Well Wild-chan ran instead of hopped like a bunny so he lost." Eiji made up a rule he had not explained in the beginning and Kintarou pouted.

" Awww, not fair! I wanna race again!" He demanded for a second race but Eiji just held forth a cup of Inui juice. He placed Inui's glasses on his face and with the whiskers he had put on his face as well, he looked like the bunny terminator.

" Drink up." Eiji offered sadistically. Kintarou being afraid of poison because of his sempai's poison hands ran away and didn't come back. He escaped death that day, or disgusting juice, and wasn't seen for a couple of days.

A/N: Finally done. I did this chapter mostly for myself because I love Kintarou although he doesn't talk much in this. I realized that I was making the Red Team have a loosing streak so I made the Blue Team lose this time. Even though I love Kintarou! He's my second favorite character, but I had to eliminate a blue team member and I really wanted to write about him so I did! I promise to try and update more because I have been slacking off and I apologize for that! I will try my best, and as always reviews and what not are always welcome, requests too. Thanks for reading, every revie makes me very happy! ^-^


	7. Yukimura vs Sanada

A/N: I can't even remember the last time I updated, sorry to everyone for making you wait for so long but I have 3 good reasons as to why.

I was working on my DA account and fixing up old art pieces

I was working on my 2 other PoT fan fics

I spent a good time in the hospital, I won't go into the story as to why I was in the hospital but rest assured I'm fine. I'm feeling better and decided to work on this fan fic.

Anyway enough of my excuses please enjoy.

Yukimura sat on the doorstep to the Echizen household sipping some tea. He was content even though there was terror filled screams in the distant background. He smiled pleasantly to himself enjoying the moment.

He was put on guard duty, since if any of the red team members came along he could easily persuade them to leave. He placed his empty cup on the step next to him and looked out to the streets filled with curious neighbors as to what was happening at the Echizen household. Yukimura stretched his stiff limbs and jumped off the doorstep, being a guard was boring so he decided to go do something fun.

Yukimura walked to the tennis court at the temple in the back of Ryoma's house, no one was there which was surprising. He found a golden racket beside the pole holding up the net and picked it up. He gave it a couple of swings and could tell it was in decent shape. He heard rustling behind him and turned to see Sanada standing there gazing at Yukimura.

The 2 stared at each other for a long time until you know who came….

Eiji appeared in a waiter's uniform with a microphone in his hand.

" Nya!!! A challenge has been issued!!" He screeched.

" Er… Kikimaru-san." Yukimura tried, Eiji turned to him curious.

" Um… no one said anything…" Yukimura explained slowly. Eiji stared blankly then turned back to his microphone and proclaimed, " This challenge will decide who has to drink not one but two Inui juice!!!"

Sanada sweat dropped while Yukimura wondered what Inui juice was. Unlike Sanada Yukimura was not there to witness the awful Inui juice that all boys had to drink when they were having an eating contest.

Since no one said anything, Eiji continued, " The challenge is……………………"

Another one of Eiji's annoying not so dramatic pauses ensued.

" Being a waiter!!!!!" He finally got to the point and both boys wondered why he didn't just pick tennis since they were… right there!

" You have to serve the curious neighbors Inui's juice and try to get the most money! Whoever has the most money after 10 minutes wins!!" Eiji exclaimed excitingly.

" Why would they want to be served anything?" Sanada questioned a little rudely.

Without answering Eiji pointed to the far away street where there were tables set up and people actually sat down in them. " You've got to be kidding?" Sanada and Yukimura thought.

" Ready!!!! Go!!" Eiji shouted ignoring the "get set" part. A huge clock appeared out of nowhere and began ticking down. Yukimura and Sanada sprinted to the street in less than 10 seconds. Sanada didn't know where to start but spotted Yukimura already at a table with 2 young ladies. He was wearing a waiter's uniform too.

" When the hell did he change?!" Sanada wondered but had no time to dwell on the thought.

He quickly dashed to a table seated by 2 burly looking men. " Hello and uh… welcome to…." Sanada tried to think up a name for whatever the place was but had no need to think, Eiji had placed a huge lighted sign over Ryoma's front door that blinked, "The Nya Café"

Sanada could slowly feel his brain cells dying by reading the idiotic name for the café.

" The…nya…. cafe." Sanada said whispering the name and heard Eiji shouted, "Say it loud and proud!!"

" The Nya café." Sanada sighed wishing the headache that was coming on to go away.

" What do you have?" A man with a handlebar mustache asked politely.

" Um… a special…. Herbal juice." Sanada made something up in place for Inui's juice.

" Is that it?" They asked. Sanada nodded and the 2 left without another word.

" Bastards…" Sanada grimaced and looked over to Yukimura who was chatting happily away with a new pair of customers, Sanada could hear parts of their conversations.

" Oooh Yukimura-kun, you're so funny." A girl giggled.

" Why thank you, and what will you young ladies have today?" Yukimura smiled making all 3 ladies blush.

" What do you recommend?"

" I recommend the special. Our chef's famous Inui juice." Yukimura smoothed.

" Sounds interesting, we'll each have it." The 3 giggled, Yukimura bowed and walked away to get the juice.

" A natural flirt…" Sanada grimaced and turned to his new customers who had taken the seat of his former customers. It was a woman and her small child.

" Hello welcome." Sanada smiled and this time planned to not even say the name of the café.

" Say the name!!!" Eiji yelled as if he could hear his thoughts.

" To the Nya café." Sanada was wondering whether or not he could use Inui's juice to kill Eiji from far away.

" What do you have?" The woman asked while the small child chewed on the wooden table.

" Um… I'm sorry, but should he do that?" Sanada tried to think but couldn't with the annoying chewing sound coming from the stupid child.

" Leave my kid alone! Let him do what he wants!" The mother retorted angrily.

" Okay… gomen (sorry)… we have various types of juices." Sanada lied.

" What's the special?" She asked curiously and Sanada could only stare at the child's slobber spilling all over the table.

" Inui juice made by our chef… er… juicer." Sanada changed it since it was only juice after all.

" Sounds weird…. Give me some ice tea and give my son some hot chocolate." The woman decided otherwise.

Sanada sweat dropped, there was only one kind of juice and it wasn't even good either!!

" I would recommend the Inui juice though." Sanada tried to smooth like Yukimura did but only ended up making the woman annoyed.

" Listen, take my damn order already!" She shouted.

" Are you sure m'am?" Sanada asked politely but the woman just took her drooling son and left. The kid had left a huge hole in the table; Sanada wondered what human could possibly eat wood. Apparently that psycho kid could.

Sanada sighed heavily as he gazed at the clock only 5 minutes left. He looked to Yukimura and his whole side was drinking Inui juice. There were some dead bodies by the side of the road, that were once customers, but nobody noticed. They were all too busy staring at Yukimura's beauty. Some people didn't even notice the bad taste of the Inui juice because they were too busy admiring Yukimura's perfect features.

" How the hell does he do that?!" Sanada thought wildly.

He needed to come up with a plan or else he would be sure to loose. He thought about it for a while until a little light bulb appeared over his head and clicked on, courtesy of Eiji.

Sanada ran over to the whole water galloon container thing (A/N: No clue what those are called) that was filled with Inui juice and ran over back to the café.

He placed the water jug thing on top of a table and screamed at the top of his lungs, " I WILL PAY YOU 900 YEN (10 dollars) TO DRINK THIS!!" Hundreds of people rushed over with glasses in their hands and the other ones waiting to receive

the money. In the last 5 minutes of the challenge Sanada gave away the whole jug of Inui juice. (There were many casualties and even more deaths)

" Times up!" Eiji called and walked towards Sanada and Yukimura.

" And the winner is…" Eiji paused dramatically… again.

" Yukimura-chan!!" Eiji clapped for the victor and Sanada's face dropped.

" Wait I sold more though!" He complained.

" Yes you did, but you didn't get enough money. Yukimura got 90,000 yen (1,000 dollars) and you got negative 900,000,000 (10,000 dollars)." Eiji stated looking at his cheat sheet.

" How is that possible?" Sanada thought aloud then remembered that he paid people to drink Inui's juice.

" You lose Sanada-chan! Now you have to drink Inui's…." Eiji stopped realizing that the 2 had sold all the juices.

" Hmmm, I guess I'll have to get Inui to make more…. Anyways, you lose. That's it. Now as the loser clean up this café. It's disgusting." Eiji sighed inwardly. All the bodies over the street made Sanada twitch angrily as he thought about his clean up job.

A/N: That's about it I suppose, longer than my usual chappies to make up for not uploading sooner. Please make requests of who should verse whom because I have no clue who to do next.

Reviews and what not are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


	8. Jackal vs Kirihara

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delayed upload but I was busy writing for my other PoT fan fiction, The Chase, and really didn't have any inspiration for this. But I'm back and would like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews. I love you guys and the reviews make me really happy!!! ^-^ So I dedicate this delayed chapter to all my readers, you guys are awesome! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis *immediately goes to corner and sobs*

Jackal was up on Ryoma's roof for reasons unknown. Tezuka has placed him there in case of an aerial attack. Although Jackal highly doubted that teenagers would be able to fly a plane over the Echizen household.

He sat there eating some food he stole out of Ryoma's fridge. The food that Dan was supposed to be bringing back never arrived, so he had to settle for drastic measures.

The only thing in Ryoma's fridge was Ponta. Just grape ponta. It was amazing the kid was still healthy after only drinking ponta. Jackal was lucky and found some food in

the cupboard so he didn't starve.

He sat there munching on some dried up protein bars that had long since expired, but Jackal wasn't about to complain. His stomach's growling was really getting to him, so the expired protein bars were the only way to go.

Throughout the day Jackal had heard gun shots, screams, complaining, cat's meowing, and of course Eiji's obnoxious voice. It was very… strange. There were no other words to describe the situation. Jackal being the logical think that he is questioned the whole game. He wondered how Eiji was able to fund all the costumes, clocks, and guns. How did Inui keep making juice and still participate in the competition? Where was Ryoma's father and why weren't people calling the police? It was all very odd.

As Jackal sat there pondering these questions a certain seaweed headed bastard climbed up on the roof and stole Jackal's expired protein bar.

Jackal reached down to grab his protein bar but instead grabbed something greasy.

" Did I bring up a burger?" Jackal thought then turned to see what he grabbed.

" Yo." Kirihara said and Jackal immediately let go in disgust.

He wiped his hands on his shirt and hissed, " What are you doing?"

" Getting food." Kirihara answered simply still eating the protein bar.

" What... Hey! That's my food!" Jackal called out realizing with horror that Kirihara was eating his life source!

" Not any more." Kirihara said and resumed eating the food.

Jackal pounced on Kirihara and the 2 began to wrestle for the ¾ eaten expired protein bar.

A helicopter sounded overhead blowing air everywhere, distracting the 2 hungry teenagers. They looked up and saw that Eiji was being lowered with a ladder by a helicopter.

Both of their jaws dropped as they stared wide eyed at this wonder.

" A challenge has been issued!!" Eiji yelled his now signatures cry.

Eiji placed both feet on the roof and the helicopter flew off. How Ryoma didn't wake up from the sound of helicopter blades was beyond human comprehension. Maybe he was drugged? Who knew….

Eiji was wearing a wrestler announcer outfit and even had the certain microphone in his hand.

" Your challenge is……………" Eiji paused for the 7th time that day.

" Pig wrestling!!"

" Excuse me?" Both asked, they weren't sure they heard right.

" Pig wrestling!" Eiji said into the microphone making both cover their ears.

" Jesus Christ!!" Kirihara shouted eyes starting to turn blood shot in anger.

" What the hell is pig wrestling?!" Jackal asked annoyed and confused.

" It's when you both get in a mud pit and try to catch a pig. Well…. I guess it isn't wrestling…. Let's call it pig catching then." Eiji explained.

" No!" Both yelled in synchrony. There was no way they were going to get their clothes dirty in trying to catch a fucking pig.

" Well if you refuse to cooperate then… you both have to drink Inui's juice." Eiji pointed to the table below where Inui held up 2 new glasses of freshly brewed Inui juice, a mad gleam in his eye.

Both swallowed and nodded vigorously. " We'll do it."

" Excellent! This way!"

Kirihara and Jackal followed Eiji to the ground floor and to the front yard where a pigpen was set up and filled with mud and a pig.

" Now Jackal is first! Take as long as you want to catch the pig but I wouldn't if I were you. Kirihara has to try and beat your time and if he does well… you know the price." Jackal glanced at Inui who was adding a new ingredient to the Inui juice, which caused a small explosion to happen.

Jackal nodded and took his shoes off so they wouldn't weigh him down. He went to the gate and waited for Eiji's signal.

A stopwatch appeared on Eiji's wrist and he raised his hand dramatically.

" GO!!" Eiji threw down his hand hitting the start button on the stopwatch. Jackal opened the gate and ran towards the pig but before he even reached it he fell flat on his face swallowing a whole mess of mud.

Kirihara's laughter could be heard through the mud just making Jackal feel more foolish and angry. He pushed himself to his feet and lunged towards the pig.

The pig squealed and ran away. Jackal missed, falling again. He got up and began chasing the pig around in a whole circle. Jackal lost his usual logic and became like a barbarian. He threw mud at the pig and grabbed its tail multiple times only making it squeal and slip out of his grasp. The whole time Kirihara was laughing which just made Jackal more angry and irrational.

Eventually the pig was just running on its own so Jackal stopped and waited for the pig to come to him as soon as it did he grabbed it around the waist and hoisted it up.

The pig squealed and struggled but it was caught. "Time!" Eiji called.

Jackal released the pig and climbed out of the pen exhausted.

" Your turn Kirihara-kun." Eiji summoned.

Kirihara stood near the gate and waited for Eiji's signal.

" GO!" He cried throwing his hand down. Kirihara opened the door calmly and walked towards the wiled up pig.

" Listen pig, if you don't let me catch you I will grind up into little bacon bits and feed you to your family." The pig stood there shuddering in fear then fainted.

Kirihara walked over and picked up the pig. " Time!" Eiji called.

Jackal's jaw dropped a second time, how could Kirihara's evilness pay off and Jackal's kind heart fail him?!

" And the winner is…" Eiji paused dramatically.

" I know who the damn winner is!!!" Jackal yelled shutting Eiji up.

" Just for being so rude you have to drink 2 Inui juices." Eiji huffed.

Inui appeared behind Jackal with glasses glinted and whispered, " Don't worry it could be much worse."

After the Inui juice Jackal's body was added to the hundreds of bodies on the side of the street that Sanada had swept into a nice neat pile. Jackal's body caused the pile to collapse and everyone tumbled down.

" Sanada-san clean up on aisle street!" Eiji called.

A/N: Whew finally done, my brain is like shutting down. Trying to think of a chapter at 11 at night is almost impossible for my non-nocturnal brain. I know this chapter wasn't the best but I honestly didn't know what to do. Please people I really need some good challenge suggestions and who should verse whom. It would help a lot and make the updates much faster.

Reviews and what not are always welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
